CORPSE NEXT DOOR
by Frankenzex
Summary: Tidak peka adalah: tinggal bersama MAYAT selama tiga hari tanpa menyadarinya. Bodoh adalah: tidak sadar bahwa kau telah MATI. Kurang kerjaan adalah: membantu menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak peka, bodoh, dan kurang kerjaan. A NaruHina Fanfict with Sasuke as main chara. RnR?


**CORPSE NEXT DOOR**

**By Frankenzex™**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**AU. DLDR. A lil bit riddle story.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 September, Osaka<strong> – Di suatu pagi yang dingin di bulan Oktober. Duduk sendirian di salah satu kompartemen kereta bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian. Aku ditemani dua orang yang mengapitku dengan penuh ingin tahu. Kehadiran mereka malah membuatku merasa tambah dingin. Iya. Dingin menusuk tulang sampai-sampai pikiranmu kacau dan tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk. Mana yang setan dan mana yang manusia.

Jangan sebut aku berlebihan, tapi ini nyata. Haruskah aku menceritakan kisah lengkapnya padamu? Jujur saja aku malas menulis di jurnal harian ini apalagi kalau tujuannya adalah agar aku tidak bosan selama di perjalanan. Aku menulis ini demi kepentinganku sendiri. Demi diriku. Demi keselamatanku.

Sasuke melanjutkan menulis di jurnalnya. Kisah ini bermula dua minggu lalu.

**xxoxx**

JURNAL SASUKE UCHIHA

**17 Agustus** — Aku pulang dari menginap di rumah Naruto. Aku menginap di rumahnya juga bukan karena tanpa alasan. Dia minta pendapat mengenai percintaan. Dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya dan sekarang dia seperti tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Cinta memang membutakan.

Sudahkah aku bilang kalau Naruto itu seorang_ otaku_ dan sekaligus _nijikon_? Dia cinta pada gadis dua dimensi. Dan itu memang sedikit membuatku agak ingin menjaga jarak dari teman masa kecilku ini.

Lagipula rumah Naruto dekat sekali. Rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku. Bahkan balkon kamarku dan kamarnya pun berhadapan.

Aku menginap di rumah Naruto selama tiga hari. Tentu saja orang tuaku tidak akan marah kalau aku tidak pulang selama tiga hari. Kedua orang tuaku, sudah meninggal dan aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku tersayang, Itachi.

Tersayang?

Kakakku adalah seorang _hikkikomori_. Menutup diri dari dunia luar. Mengurung diri di kamar bersama _game-game_ yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sudah dua tahun ia tidak keluar dari rumah dan sudah enam bulan ini ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal kami tinggal satu atap, tapi aku merasa tinggal sendirian di rumah. Mungkin kalau ada gempa dahsyat, dia baru keluar. Apakah ini wajar? Ataukah ia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki seorang adik?

Sasuke mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya. Berharap masih bisa menulis walaupun ia merasa tangannya mulai kaku kedinginan. Gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya merangkul pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berjengit aneh.

_Abaikan dia, Sasuke! Abaikan makhluk antah-berantah ini! Teruskan menulis!_

Saat aku hendak pergi ke rumah Naruto, kakakku mengirim _e-mail_ padaku. Dia memintaku membelikannya beberapa majalah, namun aku lupa mencatat majalah apa yang ia pesan.

Tiga hari kemudian saat aku pulang dari rumah Naruto, aku menemukan rumahku dalam keadaan terkunci. Oke, kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu? Apakah dia ingin mengerjaiku? Aku tersenyum sumringah bila memang dia ingin mengerjaiku. Bagiku hal itu luar biasa. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak menganggapku ada.

Gerendel pagar, anehnya, tidak terkunci. Bahkan cenderung terbuka sedikit. Aku mulai sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan Itachi keluar rumah? Serius nih?

"Oe, Itachi! Bukakan aku pintu! Maaf aku tidak membelikanmu majalah yang kau minta! Hoy, Itachi!" Aku berbicara pada interphone yang ada di pagar.

Biasanya, dia yang membukakan pintu dengan sekali tekan tombol yang ada di kamarnya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku. Untungnya aku selalu membawa kunci cadangan kemanapun aku pergi. Hanya jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu hal yang seperti ini terjadi. Ternyata aku benar, kan?

Akhirnya aku masuk ke rumah dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Kamarku berada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Itachi. Kamarku memiliki balkon, sedangkan Itachi tidak. Biasanya aku sering membaca buku di balkon kamarku karena pencahayaan di sana sangat baik. Berbeda sekali dengan kamar Itachi yang jendelanya selalu tertutup. Aku sangsi kalau cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

Saat aku selesai mandi, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarku. Kukira itu pasti Itachi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Aku tidak segera membukakannya pintu karena masih kesal dengannya karena tidak membukakanku pintu tadi. Aku ingin sedikit memberinya balasan.

"Apa? Kau ingin protes karena aku tidak membelikanmu majalah? Kau sendiri tak memberiku uang untuk membelinya." gerutuku kasar. Aku menatap gagang pintu yang bergerak. Sepertinya ia mencoba langsung masuk, tapi sayang sekali, pintu kamarku, aku kunci sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk.

"Oh ya, Itachi. Aku membeli dua pak limun kalengan untukmu. Kau suka itu, kan? Tagihanmu langsung masukkan ke rekeningku ya!" teriakku, agar ia mendengar dengan jelas.

Aku segera menyalakan komputer dan memakai _headphone_ untuk mendengarkan musik. Banyak tugas untuk dikumpulkan pada hari Senin, aku harus mengerjakannya untuk mempertahankan prestasiku di sekolah. Hingga larut malam aku masih mengetik di depan komputer, karena lelah, aku segera terlelap sementara komputer masih menyala.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko ketinggalan kereta. Sebelum berangkat sekolah aku mempunyai kebiasaan mengecek kotak pos kalau-kalau ada surat tagihan listrik, atau surat dari kedua orang tuaku di Tokyo. Kedua orang tua angkatku, maksudku. Karena kedua orang tua kandungku, seperti yang kau tahu, sudah meninggal.

Boleh aku cerita lebih jauh? Menurutku, kematian kedua orang tuaku tiga tahun lalu agak—janggal. Mungkin memang tidak berguna jika aku beramsusi bahwa kematian mereka tidak wajar, apalagi kejadian ini sudah berlalu tiga tahun lamanya.

Kedua orang tuaku ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa sat aku dan Itachi pulang dari _study tour_. Waktu itu Itachi kelas 9 dan aku masih kelas 8. Dugaan sementara polisi—bahkan hingga saat ini—adalah mereka bunuh diri dengan menenggak pil tidur sehingga mereka overdosis.

Aku tahu tingkat bunuh diri di Jepang memang sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada 1,6 juta orang yang menjadi _hikkikomori_. Tapi ini sangat tidak wajar. Apalagi lima menit sebelum aku tiba di rumah, Ayahku menelepon.

Iya. Meneleponku dan Itachi. Aku mendengar jelas suara beliau yang mengatakan, "Jangan pulang. Rumah sudah tidak aman. Awasi adikmu, Itachi."

Waktu itu Itachi hanya tertawa dan aku juga menganggap itu lucu karena memang Ayah senang menakut-nakuti kami. Namun, itu sudah tidak lucu lagi karena setelah kami tiba di rumah kedua orang tua kami sudah tidak bernyawa.

Saat dilakukan penyelidikan, aku dan Itachi mencoba menjelaskan kepada para polisi bodoh itu—aku terlanjur benci pada polisi—bahwa lima menit tadi ayah kami menelepon. Tapi mereka meremehkan kami dan mengatakan kalau orang tua kami sudah membusuk tiga hari di dalam kamar. Mereka juga memeriksa _handhphone_ kami, mengecek daftar panggilan masuk. Ternyata benar, tidak ada panggilan masuk.

Aku dan Itachi menganggap hal itu sebagai fenomena 'panggilan dari akhirat' dan mencoba mengabaikan juga fenomena ini. Tapi tetap saja hal ini sangat mengganjal hatiku.

Saat pulang sekolah, beberapa temanku mengajakku dan Naruto makan di kedai ramen di dekat sekolah. Aku pulang pukul 8 malam dan keadaan rumah masih gelap, namun jendela dari kamar Itachi menyala. Jadi kupikir dia pasti sedang main _game_ atau apalah, aku agak tidak peduli juga. Sampai kapan dia akan mengasingkan diri seperti itu?

Naruto membuka gerendel pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar Itachi sepertiku.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Itachi masih hidup?" tanyanya. Mungkin dia bercanda tapi kata-katanya sekarang mulai aneh.

Aku memukul kepala Naruto. Dia hari ini sangat banyak tingkah.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja masih," aku juga membuka gerendel pintu gerbang rumahku dan segera masuk ke halaman. "Lagipula dia memang seperti itu, main _game_ sepanjang hari dan tak peduli dengan lingkungan—"

"Setidaknya kau cek apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Kau bilang sudah enam bulan kau tak melihatnya keluar kamar, kan? Aku khawatir." potong Naruto. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi serius dan aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Nanti akan kutemui dia. _Jaa_." balasku seraya menutup pintu.

Saat aku mengintip dari lubang pintu, Naruto masih berada di sana. Berdiri mematung. Kemudian dia berteriak, membuatku yang sedang mengintipnya kaget.

"Setidaknya, peka sedikit, _Teme_!"

Aku segera membuka kulkas di dapur untuk minum. Aku melihat beberapa kaleng limun ada di tempat sampah. Sepertinya Itachi yang minum.

Aku segera menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Sebelum aku masuk kamar, aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa kamar Itachi terbuka sedikit, namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan tidur.

Pukul tiga pagi aku terbangun karena Itachi membangunkanku. Dengan mata mengantuk aku mengabaikannya. Tak tahukah ia, hari ini aku harus berangkat pagi?

"Bangun, Sasuke. Bangun." ujarnya pelan. Dia menyalakan lampu kamarku.

Aku membuka satu mataku dan menyipit melihatnya. Dia tampak pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang hitam membuatnya tampak seperti mata panda.

"Hn?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku sepenuhnya terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku, melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau begini terus? Kau ini sangat bodoh atau egois?" bisiknya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia berbicara namun lebih berupa bisikan. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Kau lapar atau gimana sih? Ini masih pukul tiga dan kau malah—" perkataanku terpotong karena dia langsung memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan harus kubilang tangannya sedingin es, membuatku terkejut dan takut. Ya, aku takut.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Matanya melotot ke arahku, seakan-akan matanya akan keluar saat itu juga. Baru kusadari pandangan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Matanya juga memerah.

"Eh? Kau apa-apaan sih, Itachi!"

Kemudian dia melepaskanku dan pergi begitu saja. Mungkin kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar gila!" makiku padanya. Aku segera mengunci pintu kamarku dan kembali tidur.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu ada yang membangunkanku lagi. Orang itu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku dengan kencang. Aku membuka mataku kesal. Pukul 4 pagi.

"Kau ngapain, Naruto?!" seruku geram.

"Kau harus tau Sasuke. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila, tapi—" Naruto tampak ragu mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku memijat kepalaku yang sedikit pening. Kalau ini lelucon baru yang ingin Naruto berikan padaku, ini sangat tidak lucu.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar membuatku marah sekarang. Tadi Itachi, sekarang kau! Dan bagaimana kau bisa ke kamarku, hah? Aku sudah mengunci pintu!"

"Aku melompat dari balkon kamarku," jawab Naruto. Tampak menyesal. Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Jarak balkon kami itu 5 meter! Bagaimana ia bisa melompat? Melihat matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh sepertinya aku harus percaya.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Kata perempuan itu, Itachi sudah meninggal. Kalau kau tak percaya, mending kau lihat perempuan itu deh. Dia ada di kamarku."

"Hah? Perempuan? Meninggal? Itachi? Omong kosong apa lagi ini." ujarku tak percaya. Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Naruto menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke rumahnya. Aku yang sudah sepenuhnya tidak mengantuk mengikutinya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan melompat lewat balkon.

Tiba di kamar Naruto, aku melihat perempuan berambut panjang sewarna lavender dengan mata yang sulit kujelaskan. Dia duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur Naruto. Dia memakai kimono warna merah menyala.

"Sepupumu?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Itachi Uchiha, mati tiga hari yang lalu, dan si adik tidak menyadarinya, benar-benar mengenaskan." ucap perempuan itu lirih.

Aku menatapnya gusar.

"Tunggu sampai matahari terbit, kalau sekarang kita bertindak, akan terlalu riskan dan berisiko." lanjut perempuan itu.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Saya ngetik dalam keadaan emosi. Hanya bila dalam keadaan marah saya akan lanjutin fiksi ini. Chap depan Naruto POV. Mungkin ini adalah fiksi pelampiasan saya. Tenang aja. Pairing always NaruHina.**


End file.
